Construction (Recipe Quests)
Artificers Learning Apprentice Housing Bricks Learning Apprentice Cornerstone Learning Apprentice Sandstone Shingles Learning Apprentice Panels Requirements: Level 21 Artificer, Apprentice Quest Completed, 500 Continental Artisan Faction Materials: 5 Dry Timber Starting NPC: *Thestran - Teln Oshken (31252, -10247, 34544) Tursh *Kojan – Alasani Northdragon, Tanvu *Qalian – Shaliz Talhani, Khal Quest Details: Bring your own mats. NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the others. Learning Apprentice Logs Requirements: Level 21 Artificer, Apprentice Quest Completed, 500 Continental Artisan Faction Materials: 5 Dry Timber Starting NPC: *Thestran - Teln Oshken (31252, -10247, 34544) Tursh (Given after you complete the panel quest). xp: 10000 Learning Apprentice Beams Requirements: Level 21 Artificer, Apprentice Quest Completed, 500 Continental Artisan Faction Materials: 5 Dry Timber Starting NPC: *Thestran - Teln Oshken (31252, -10247, 34544) in Tursh (Note: Thestran Standard Housing Logs are also learned here) *Kojan – Alasani Northdragon, Tanvu *Qalian – Shaliz Talhani, Khal Quest Details: Bring your own mats. NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the others. Learning Initiate Bricks & Cornerstone 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 31 & Initiate Quest Required Starting NPC: *Thestran - Leth Nurae *Kojan – Tanvu - Study bricks by the minotaur temple in the River Valley, Qalia. *Qalian – Varryn Dunes Quest Details: Bring your own mats. Reward: Recipes, 15,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Initiate Panels & Beams 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 31 & Initiate Quest Required Starting NPC: *Thestran - Leth Nurae *Kojan – River Valley Outpost *Qalian – Lumesh Faljir, Lomshir Quest Details: Bring your own mats. NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the others. Reward: Recipes, 15,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Journeyman Bricks & Cornerstone 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: *Thestran - Southwatch (-28, 25), Harin Stonecarver, at Heartsworn Bulwark: /loc (-34675, 40521, 44830). He sends you to Old Targonor (-30, 27) - you will need to deal with aggro undead if you're not a 48+ level adventurer. Head to the central building (Old Targonor Keep) in Old Targonor, and look for sparkling bricks in the stone rubble piles along the walls on the ouside of the building. At least 5 clickable bricks may be found at /loc (56900, 53348, 30287), (59580, 57288, 30306), (60218, 57386, 30196), (63957, 56477, 30316) and (63544, 50954, 30450). Return to Old Targonor for the Cornerstone quest; it's guarded by two L47 4dot undead sentries at /loc (58360, 58738, 30200). *Kojan – Southwatch (-28, 25), Harin Stonecarver, at Heartsworn Bulwark: /loc (-34675, 40521, 44830). He sends you to Falderhol in Fields of Despair (-29, 26). The bricks are in a ruins just to the northeast of the island, loc: (-373, 19750, 56964) and (3973, 16176, 57374). To get the cornerstone (/loc 23045, 67679, 65184), fly to the ruined church and land inside (safe spot). Pull the mob at the front doorway inside to kill, then study the cornerstone on the right side of the doorway as you're looking out from inside. *Qalian – Afrit Quest Details: Bring your own mats; you will need 15 granite per Brick quest (x3), and an additional 8 granite per Cornerstone quest (x3). Reward: Recipes, 20,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Journeyman Panels & Beams 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: *Thestran - Rose Olmseed, -40736, 27219, 36444 in New Targonor craft area *Kojan – Atak, Master Mineroligist, at the gate south west of Southwatch. *Qalian – Ahgram Quest Details: Bring your own mats. NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the other continents, so you can just do whichever one you hit 5000 faction with first. Make 5 Grade A Prime Wood Panels/Beams Recipe given: Practice Prime Panel/Beam Required Grade: A Materials Needed: (5) Dusky Timber per quest Reward: Recipe 20,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Prime Shingles 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: Rose Olmseed, -40736, 27219, 36444 in New Targonor craft area craft area Make 5 Grade A Prime Wood Roofing Shingles Recipe given: Practice Thestran Prime Roofing Shingles Required Grade: A Materials Needed: (5) Dusky Timber Quest reward: Thestran Prime Roofing Shingle added to recipe book 30,000 crafting experience